cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Claws Bane
"What if the Jedi get in our way?" "You don't have to worry. I have sensed much fear in them lately. They cannot hold their way throughout the war. That is why, my very young Padawan, I have joined the Sith. I let all the fear flow through me and use it to my power. You will soon learn it." -Darth Claws Bane to his padawan Summary Claws Bane was a Jedi who was born in 31 BBY. He was taught by Master Yoda at a very young age, my no master wanted to take him for he saw too much fear and darkness in the padawan. Bane took after lessons with Yoda when the Master could and taught Claws had to calm himself through the Force, but Bane could never adapt. Yoda sensed that Bane knew his parents very well and saw them murdered when the Jedi took him to the Temple. Bane was inolved in the Battle of Geonosis and his gunship was shot down but he and two clone troopers survived. Bane sliced some droids but collapsed and was taken to a secret Geonosian lair. There, a Geonosian did an experiment on the Jedi but Bane broke out and killed the Geonosian. The lair was destroyed by a gunship and Bane escaped. But there was no evacuation crew left and Bane was on his on and grew more angry. A clone pilot spotted him wandering the plains and picked Bane up. Bane was angered but tried to cool himself when he was treated from the almost completed experiment. At the Jedi Temple, Mace Windu apologized to Bane about leaving him behind but Bane told Windu how reckless he was and ignorant. Windu sent Bane to his quarters, which was elegant and giant with a pool. Yoda summoned Bane to the Council Chambers and Yoda gave Bane one last chance to prove he is a Jedi. During the early years of the Clone Wars, Bane led a small squad against factories and machines. Bane was captured on a jungle planet along with one of his clone troopers. They were both tied and shot, but Bane managed to use the dark side to summon his strength and healed. Bane escaped and ordered his clones to shoot down the labatory but it was to fortified, so Bane contacted a Y-Wing squad and they bombed it. Bane returned to the Temple and was being treated. Windu and Eeth Koth confronted Bane and told him he was expelled since his actions on the jungle planet. Bane protested and marched to Yoda, but Yoda sadly agreed that he was expelled. Bane let his anger out and dueled Eeth Koth and Mace Windu and managed to escape with a very brusied knee. He jumped out a window and wondered the Coruscant streets. Bane, in 21 BBY, led his squad secretly against the Jedi, but the commander betrayed him and shot Bane in the head, killing him. A shadow warrior of the Sith grabbed Bane and brought him back to life on a dark world. Bane soon trained under this Sith until he finally killed him in a practice duel and purposely used his real lightsaber instead of his training. Adi Gallia soon took Bane's old squad on a mission and Bane bombed them. Gallia survived along with two other trooper, but the commander died. Bane went to Mustafar to build a powerful lava lightsaber and went to the Jedi Temple. There he found a student who struggled with the light side of the Force. Bane kidnapped the Jedi and trained him. In late 21 BBY, Bane worked with Count Dooku. Dooku did not train him but sent him to the Temple to influence others to join the dark side. Bane took his padawan and new droid he built, EV-1L, to the Temple and started a revolution for the dark side, but it soon failed. Dooky betrayed Bane when he failed and killed his padawan. Bane managed to injure Dooku before leaving in a kidnapped Y-Wing Bomber. Bane went to Dathmoir and met with Asajj Ventress who he had seen during the Clone Wars. Ventress introduced him to Mother Talzin, but the witch sensed Bane was here to destroy them and was an agent of Dooku. Bane cried to the Mother that she was a sick witch, and Ventress attacked Bane while the Nightsisters destroyed his Y-Wing. Bane managed to escape but was on the verge of dying. Bane went to a market and bought a shadowy Sith robe and went to Dathmoir to meet with the Nightbrothers. There he encountered Savage Opress, who at night ambushed Bane before he could leave the village. Bane stole one of their space shuttles and escaped and went to a Separatist ship. Before battle droids could attack him, Bane said he served the Separatists and went to the bridge where General Grievous was. Grievous said Bane was no longer a Sith of Dooku but Bane made a lie he did. When Grievous contacted Dooku, Grievous ordered his commando droids to chase Bane. The commando droids attacked Bane and beat him till he layed motionless. When he woke up, he saw Darth Sidious. Sidious said he would take him as his new apprentice. Bane and EV-1L took a hijacked Jedi starfighter to the Jedi Temple and started the revolution, which worked. Some Jedi padawans followed him to Mustafar where they begun their training and their base was located. The Separatists protected the base until Plo Koon and Anakin Skywalker led fighters against it and bombed the base, killing Bane again. Bane was brought back to life again but the Nightsisters and served them for a year. In 20 BBY, Bane felt he could not hold the dark side and secretly left, but Ventress followed him. Bane's fighter was shot down and Bane was left in space, but Ventress brought him back as a prisoner. Talzin made Bane a Zabarak and said his destiny was with the Jedi and took another name. Bane dueled with Ventress for making him come back and almost killed her. EV-1L was secretly programmed to betray Bane by the Nightsisters, but Bane destroyed the droid and flew by himself. Bane returned to the Temple and went to the Council. Yoda said he was too old to train but Bane said he had trained before but was kidnapped by bounty hunters. Windu suspected something but Yoda let him be a Jedi. Bane led a clone squadron again with one trooper he served with. The squad went to Saleucami to stop the Separatists and destroyed a frigate for Master Stass Allie to get through. Bane was often held back at the Temple, and Bane secretly went back to Dathmoir to switch to his true self. In 19 BBY, Bane betrayed the Jedi revealing himself and dueled with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He went into exile until 17 BBY and hunted down Darth Vader, who he knew was Skywalker, and would destroy him. In 3 BBY, Bane grew weak in the Force and gave it all up to be a farmer on Tatooine. He was attacked by Sand People and died for sure in 1 BBY, right when he could sense the dark side was more powerful. Sand troopers discovered Bane and brought him to be a dark assassin, as Imperial work was ahead of him. Biogrpahy Pre- Birth and Childhood (31 BBY-22 BBY) "You were a Jedi, Dad?" "No, and yes. But being is a Jedi isn't that special. That's why I kill them." -Rik and Kotor Claws Bane was born in 31 BBY, a year after the Battle of Naboo. He was born on the planet Ruusan. He had a Zabarak father, Human mother, and half Zabarak half human sister and an older brother who was Zabarak. His father was a Jedi but left very early in 52 BBY. His name was Kotor Bane. Claws's mother was Musa, his older brother was Rik, and his sister was Tyra. Kotor was a Jedi Knight who left because he accidentally killed a youngling and blammed it on a Jedi elder, but Master Yoda knew it was him, but Kotor escaped. He was Human but went to Dathomir, where his father was born, and got aid from the Nightbrothers. They gave him horns and details, and went on the galaxy. In 50 BBY, Yoda sent two Jedi Knights to the planet Endor to investigate a deserted village. Kotor had destroyed the village to bring the Jedi. He killed one Knight but the other escaped and his starfighter hit Kotor's head and he suffered brain injury. He went to Dathomir until 43 BBY when he found a woman who was a captive. Kotor freed her and married her in 42 BBY, two months after they met each other. They settled on Ruusan where Kotor's brother lived and he was the richest man there. In 40 BBY, Musa gave birth to their first son, Rik. Since Kotor's brother was an important figure in Ruusan, Kotor promised Rik he would take his uncle's place. Rik was sensed by the Jedi but Yoda thought it was a trap set by Kotor to kill the Jedi Yoda sent. Rik was spoiled and never went to school and his father took him to different planets. One time they stole an important jewel from Christophsis and were almost killed. Kotor and Rik were stuck on a planet for five years, and when they returned to Ruusan, Musa just gave birth to her baby daughter, Tyra. Musa was strict with Tyra and Tyra always got good grades in school and liked to play with her friends. Tyra had small horns on her head but white skin with Zabarak tattoos that Rik told her was an ancient custom. In 35 BBY, Kotor sensed another son was coming, but didn't want another one. He told Musa if she had another child to cast him away or leave it to the Jedi. Musa was shocked to hear Kotor and said that was going to be their child, but Kotor said only RIk was their child. In 32 BBY, during the Battle of Naboo, Rik went to help the security force on Naboo since his girlfriend was from there. Kotor was furious since Ruusan's government was being overthrown by the people and a civil war was breaking out. Musa was proud of Rik for helping others, something she taught Tyra. Rik was severly injured during the battle and was taken to a hospital on Kiros. Kotor was broken and blammed Musa for it. The war in Ruusan was getting bad, and Kotor's brother left the planet. Kotor waited for Rik's return, but he never arrived. In 31 BBY, Claws was born. "Father, is everything okay?" "No. Because of you is why my son died." -Claws, 1 year and 4 months old, and Kotor. Claws Bane was a reckless child, which didn't earn him that much trust from Musa. Musa tried to nuture Claws but Kotor didn't let her. Claws, even before he could talk, would always argue and yell at his father, and Kotor would sometimes pull a blaster to Claws. In 30 BBY, Rik finally came home but lost all of his Zabarak features due to surgery. By the time he came back, the Ruusan government was done. Musa thought that the people would be after them, and she and Tyra left the planet, but their ship was shot down and Musa died and Tyra was held captive. Villagers came to the Bane's house and shot Rik in the spot he suffered on Naboo and died in front of Kotor. Just then, a Jedi Master fell through the roof and fended off the villagers. Kotor asked what the Jedi was doing and he said a Force being was living here and saw Claws. Kotor tried to kill the Jedi but the Jedi stabbed Kotor in the head, leaving Claws to cry. When Claws came to the Temple, he found Coruscant to be beautiful. He was only three but had good taste. Yoda sensed much fear in Claws from the death of his father. Claws Bane, when he turned four, joined the Beaver Clan and they were the strongest of the younglings, but Yoda always taught them to be mindful. When training, Yoda always kept a close eye on Bane who seemed to be frustrated every time the training ball hit him. In 26 BBY, the Beaver Clan, now six, were ready to be taken as an apprentice. Although it was early, Yoda knew they would not start missions until later. Every padawan was chosen except for Claws, since some Masters felt the dark side in him. Claws, for a week, secretly wept in his room, which had a pool, his gold and black astromech droid G0-OD, luxury couches, and a giant bed. Claws then took some extra classes with Yoda like meditation, but none of them worked and Yoda felt it was his fault for not trying. One day, Yoda met with Jedi Knight Cofar Nada and told him to sense through Claws. Nada saw he had pain when his father was killed and he really never remembered his mother or sister. Yoda tried to do those classes with Claws, but he was never good at it. In 25 BBY, Claws learned to control his emotions but was never picked my a Master, so Yoda did the one thing he never did to any Padawan: made Claws a knight without passing the trials of becoming a padawan. Members of the Jedi Council like Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Yaddle, and Mace Windu did not agree that Claws should be promoted to Knight, but Claws proved to be a worthy opponent. In 24 BBY, Claws met a girl who lived in the lower levels of Coruscant named Ryia. Claws asked to help her with her bags and fell in love with her. Ryia saw into Claws's eyes and backed away, knwoing he was a Jedi out to get her. Claws at first was confused until Ryia told the story of how a girl named Tyra Bane started a revolution against the Jedi. Claws fell to his knees and wondered why his sister would do such a thing against the Jedi. Claws didn't agree with the Jedi all the time, but he didn't want to start a revolution. Claws did what was right and turned Ryia into the police but never told the Jedi Council. The police were confused and let Ryia free. Claws never made any friends at the Temple so he couldn't tell anyone about his sister. Yoda summoned Claws for a mission. Claws finally could prove himself. Capturing on Ruusan Yoda said that an anti-Jedi leadership was building up on Ruusan, and Claws knew it was his sister who runned Ruusan. Windu questioned Claws if he knew Tyra, but Claws denied and said maybe it was his cousin. Yoda sent a padawan and her Master along to make sure Claws didn't do anything stupid. Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Humans